Jaque Mate, Blancos o Negros
by GreenIllusions
Summary: El juego está llegando a su fin, y ella debe elegir con que bando ha de jugar esta nueva partida. Blancos o negros, sin grises como en el ajedrez.


**_Monologo de una autora descarriada (que si desean, pueden saltárselo)_**

_**Inspiración**: Algunas joyas de fic que hablan sobre los Slytherin, en especial aquellos que tienen como protagonista a Theodore, Pansy y Daphne. El hecho de que Rowling se haya imaginado un montón de personajes de los cuales a penas sabemos sus nombres y que son todo un misterio. Y sobre todo, una de las tantas frases famosas de Sirius Black: "No hay nadie totalmente bueno, ni totalmente malo". También incluyamos en el paquete un tablero de ajedrez. _

_**Punto de vista**: Para mí los Slytherin son completamente negros, si no más bien son una colección de grises y aunque está viñeta de la idea contraria, eso es lo que pienso y muy en el fondo esto es lo que quiero reflejar. La historia transcurre a finales del sexto curso y de lo que pudo pasar en la sala común de las serpientes mientras Hogwarts era atacado por los mortifagos, todo producto de mis musas. _

_**Sobre los personajes**: Dos lienzos en blancos. Aunque se ha escrito mucho sobre Theodore Nott, todo lo que encuentras es ficción y lo poco que vean este fic no es más que eso, un esbozo de mi imaginación. Aun peor: Tracey Davies, quién es prácticamente ignorada por el fandom en español, con algo de vida en el fandom en ingles. Ambos son dos personajes en blanco, que he moldeado según lo que yo pienso que podrían ser en verdad, respetando lo poco o nulo que se sabe de ellos. Son personajes de relleno, ni siquiera secundarios, pero puede que ellos tengan tanta importancia como los protagonistas. _

_**Advertencia:** No hay drogas, no hay alcohol y no sueñes con ver un Nott desnudo. No soy rica, ni rubia y mucho menos inglesa, así que nada esto es mio y no gano nada por ello, solo el placer de escribir. _

_Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten la historia ;)_

_

* * *

_

**Jaque Mate**

**(Blancos o Negros)**

Las piezas de ajedrez parecen relucir ante la mortecina luz que emiten las llamas desde la chimenea, deslizándose por el tablero y cobrando una vida impuesta cuando el sonido de su voz se lo ordena. Sus ojos azules siguen la partida con un interés que va más allá de las jugadas, como si ella también fuera un peón atrapada en una guerra donde no existen grises, solo piezas blancas o negras. Está sola, con la única compañía de su gata negra, que desde el sillón le observa fijamente con su mirada dorada, y el silencio que le rodea, aquel que anticipa la tormenta.

- Negras: Torre a7- Susurra, aunque su voz resuena en la desierta sala común. Extraño, cuando el reloj solo marca las once de la noche.

Cierra los ojos involuntariamente cuando la torre negra se devora un caballo blanco y sus restos se esparcen inertes sobre el tablero, su vieja gata maúlla y le recuerda que debe ser valiente, solo un poco, lo suficiente para no echarse a llorar en su cama tal cual chiquilla de cinco años. No puede evitarlo, sabiendo que las manecillas del reloj siguen andando, anticipando el fin de una época de aparente calma y el inicio de una no tan clara. Todos los que llevan el verde y plateado en sus uniformes lo saben, quizá por eso nadie se ha escurrido por las escaleras para una escapada de medianoche, ni se ha quedado charlando más de lo necesario. Solo ella, con su tablero de ajedrez.

- Blancas: Rey d5 –

No puede evitar que el rostro de Pansy se dibuje una y otra vez en sus pensamientos: Pálido, afligido y carente de aquella expresión altanera tan característica de ella, con sus ojos oscuros gritando en silencio que algo muy dentro de ella se ha marchitado para nunca más florecer. Ese mismo algo que ahora Tracey siente que está a punto de quebrarse en su interior al reproducir una y otra vez las palabras de la morena en su cabeza.

_- Esta noche no vallan a salir, es peligroso –_ Les había susurrado Pansy una vez reunidos en la sala común tras la cena. Hasta Zabini, quién siempre se encuentra dispuesto a desafiar las normas que se le imponen, se ha quedado tranquilo hasta que el reloj marcara las diez de la noche y se retirara a su habitación. Nadie de su curso la desafío, la advertencia estaba dada y todos los que allí se encontraba, desde la sofisticada Daphne hasta Millicent con su edición de _Corazón de Bruja_ (hasta él, siempre silencioso), comprendían a la perfección lo que eso significaba. Y cuando las manecillas del reloj indicaron las nueve de la noche sin que Malfoy atravesara la puerta hacia la sala común, todos ya conocían lo que se avecinaba o al menos se lo imaginaban.

Uno a uno se marcharon, menos ella.

- Negras: c4 -

El eco de los pasos acallo a las sombras que se habían apoderado de la sala común, también rompió el silencio en el que se encontraba inmersa y provoco que apartara su mirada del tablero de ajedrez para posarla en el inicio de las escaleras que dirigían hacia las habitaciones de los chicos, descubriendo que ya no se encontraba tan sola como se pensaba. Nott la observaba fijamente, misterioso, ocultando tras una mirada de indiferencia palabras nunca dichas. Su gata maulló, se desperezo y salto, perdiéndose entre la sombras, seguramente emprendiendo la caza de un ratón. Tracey volvió a fijar la vista en su tablero, sintiendo aun la mirada penetrante de Nott hasta que este se canso y se echó en el sofá. Los brazos cruzados tras la nuca, la mirada pérdida en algún punto del techo, las piernas extendidas a todo su largo y él muy lejos de ahí. Al menos no era la única en vela.

- Blancas: Rey e5 –

Cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador le mando a Slytherin, supo que no se había equivocado. Era mestiza, su madre muggle y su padre el respetable hijo de una familia de sangres limpias, y a pesar de ello había encajado a la perfección en aquel nido de serpientes, encontrando su lugar de una forma un tanto retorcida y un poco vil. Su madre había muerto en pleno parto, hecho que su padre nunca le había perdonado aunque no lo digiera, no era necesario. Solo bastaba con captar la forma en que la observaba, culpándola bajo capas y capas de un falso cariño. Quizá aquella parte de su historia había moldeado su personalidad ambiciosa, sus sonrisas hipócritas y su capacidad de supervivencia, de adaptación al medio que le rodeaba. Uno, que en su caso, estaba plagado de sangre puras o mestizos que renegaban de sus raíces, de serpientes venenosas.

Pero ella había triunfado, a bases de falsas alabanzas y sutiles mentiras, sin tener que renegar de su madre a la cual día a día se iba pareciendo más, como se empeñaba en recordarle el espejo. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho en encajar entre Pansy y Daphne, no como Millicent que aun a su sexto año en Hogwarts era tratada como una especie de sirviente. Ella no. Se había ganado la confianza de Daphne y la simpatía de Pansy, y con ello el respeto de Zabini quién tenía la irritable habilidad de saber que tramaba, la gracia de Malfoy y los saludos por parte de Nott. Había ganado, como muchas veces al jugar ajedrez. Pero ahora no sabía muy bien cuales debían ser sus movimientos en esta nueva partida, las bestias en la oscuridad aun le aterraban. Idiotas, aquellos que no les temían.

- Negras: Rey e3 –

Alzo la vista al sentirse vigilada, encontrándose que Nott la observaba nuevamente. Alguna vez Daphne le había comentado que no había ojos más fríos que los de Nott, algo así como dos piedras oscuras o pozos sin fondo, completamente impenetrables. En aquel momento, ella recuerda haber pensado que eso era falso, los ojos de aquel niño silencioso que pasaba sus tardes en la biblioteca, en algún rincón de su sala común o a orillas del lago, no eran para nada fríos y mucho menos impenetrables, aunque si misteriosos. Y ahora, en ese instante, Tracey aun piensa lo mismo, como si aquella mirada ocultara más de un secreto.

Con todos sus años en Hogwarts es capaz de contar con los dedos las veces que hubiera cruzado palabra con Nott, siempre inalcanzable. Algunas veces él solía acompañarlas, a Daphne y a ella, a estudiar; entablando alguna que otra conversación sin importancia con su compañera pero nunca con ella. No es que se quejara, ella tampoco se había interesado en hablarle, no es que lo necesitara. Pero desde hace unos meses eso había cambiado tras haberlo descubierto en más de una ocasión espiándole, queriéndole decir algo tan solo con una mirada y que ella aun no lograba captar. Justo como en ese momento.

Las manecillas del reloj apuntaron las doce de la noche, ellos aun analizándose mutuamente y el primer sonido que desgarro la paz del castillo llego hasta ellos de algún lugar lejano. Una explosión, pensó Tracey. La tormenta había comenzado.

- Blancas: Rey d6 – Dijo, sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. Dirigió nuevamente sus ojos al tablero, dándose cuenta como los peones negros acosaban al rey blanco. El fin estaba cerca y ella tenía miedo, aunque no lo admitiera pues una nueva partida se ha de iniciar.- Ha comenzado…- Susurro, más para sí que para su acompañante de vigilia.

- Así es. – Afirmo Nott, volviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos y dejando que ella fuera presa nuevamente de sus miedos.

Se imagina a Pansy en su cama, encogida en sí misma y los ojos fuertemente cerrado, seguramente aun húmedos por las lagrimas lloradas, con el corazón hecho pedazos y la verdad de que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo; atrapada en el miedo de no volver a ver a Malfoy nunca más. Daphne seguramente estaría sentada en su lecho, un libro abierto en sus piernas sin ser leído mientras su mente seguramente se encuentra lejos de ella, en su opulenta mansión donde no hay sombras ni monstruos bajo la cama que le puedan dañar. En cambio, Millicent estará durmiendo, amparada en su mundo de mentiras. Esta casi segura de que Crabbe y Goyle están despiertos en su habitación, hablando entusiasmado sobre la misión de Malfoy y lo que podrían conseguir ellos algún día, y a Zabini escuchándolos en su cama, sin decir nada. Todos presas del miedo, la excitación causada por el cambio o acobijados en sus camas por la falsa seguridad.

- ¿Y a ti? – Pregunta, encarando a Nott desde su asiento.- ¿Qué te mantiene despierto?-

- Lo mismo que a ti.- Responde, tras haberse tomado su tiempo.- La incertidumbre de saber que nueva jugada he de usar ahora.- Tracey asintió, comprendiéndolo.

- Blancos o negros ¿Quién ganara? – Lanza la pregunta al vacio, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

- ¿A qué bando le apuestas?- Pregunta Nott tras unos segundos. Cerrando los ojos, permitiéndose escuchar la cacofonía causada por una batalla lejana.

- En este momento: al negro.- Responde, poniéndose de pie.- Negras: Rey e4, Jaque Mate.-

El Rey Blanco deja caer su espada, ha perdido.

Tracey cree haber escuchado un grito lejano, pero lo adjudica a su imaginación. Se acerca lentamente al sillón, las piernas le tiemblan y un nudo en la garganta le corta a respiración. Nott le hace espacio sin mediar palabra y ella no duda en recostarse a su lado, como él, sin decir nada. No lo necesitan, ambos se comprenden muy bien en silencio, justo como los monstruos que se ocultan en la sombras. Escucha maullar a su gata en algún lugar, seguramente ha logrado atrapar a su presa.

- ¿Sabes que soy mestiza? – Pregunta, acercándose más aun a Nott y posando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

- Si, lo sé.- Responde, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. A ella no le importa.

- ¿Entonces, por qué? –

- Porque ambos somos iguales, dos serpientes más de este nido.- Dice Nott, y Tracey siente que no necesita más de él.

- Daphne me va a matar.- Comenta, logrando que una media sonrisa se dibuje en el rostro del chico.- O quién sabe, quizá sea alguien más.-

- No, no lo harán.- Susurra, una promesa implícita que le calma momentáneamente.- No les dejare.-

Después de todo, a la mañana siguiente el mundo será distinto. La tormenta ha iniciado y ella sabe muy bien que su seguridad depende del joven que está a su lado, el único sangre pura que está dispuesto a protegerla de los monstruos que le esperan en la oscuridad. Se lo ha prometido, su jugada perfecta.

_Jaque Mate._

_

* * *

_

_No espero mucho, pero si te tomaste tú tiempo para leerlo y lo disfrustastes o no, no sería mala idea que lo comentaras. _

_Un Review, un autora feliz._

_Besos!_

_:)_


End file.
